The long-range goal of this research program is to investigate factors involved in maximizing spoken communication with elderly adults under the distraction of competing auditory stimuli. The proposed experiments will systematically investigate factors that both facilitate and detract from speech comprehension and memory in the elderly under distracting conditions. This work is guided by current theory of cognitive aging that suggests that an age-related increase in susceptibility to distracting stimuli may reduce the functional processing capacity of the elderly (Hasher & Zacks, 1988). In extending this hypothesis to the realm of speech processing, the proposed research will probe the generalizability of the model as a mechanism of cognitive aging, as well as adding to our practical knowledge of how to communicate effectively with the elderly. Specifically, these experiments will investigate the effects of auditory distraction on comprehension and memory for meaningful connected speech in adulthood, by varying characteristics of the speech message, the competing sounds, the listener, and the task. Young and older adults with normal auditory thresholds will listen to a variety of speech materials presented with competing background sounds, then be tested for recall and comprehension of materials, as well as speed of responses.